Sewing
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Kalau dia bisa menjahitnya sendiri, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan pada kalian."/"Dan itu berarti kamu juga enggak bisa ngejahit, 'kan?"/Akhir kata, sesi pertama pertemuan Mekakushi Dan berakhir dengan ketiadaan kandidat untuk menjahitkan jaket favorit sang Danchou tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepeserpun biaya.-fic pertama di fandom ini.


"Hati-hati dengan pisaunya—"

"AAH! K-Kano-!"

Terlambat. Mary hanya bisa memejamkan mata ngeri sambil berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi ketika seorang Shuuya Kano tidak sengaja mengayunkan pisau ke arah—

"..."

"..."

"Eh, e-ehehe... A-apa kabar, Kido?"

Aura kelam menguar. Jari lentik menunjuk ke arah bekas 'serangan' si teman masa kecil di bagian depan tubuhnya. Eh, tunggu—itu terdengar kelewat ambigu, jadi coret saja dan ganti dengan 'pakaiannya'. Mata yang tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut hijau panjang terlihat mengatakan, "Apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja dengan pakaian robek begini, hah?" dalam diam.

_Krik-krik_. Jangkrik musim panas berderik di luar sana.

Seto menghela napas panjang, Kano masih nyengir dengan bulir keringat menggantung di pipi, Mary masih belum membuka mata, dan Kido masih menguarkan aura kelam dari balik punggungnya.

Beruntunglah seorang Tsubomi Kido memakai pakaian tebal meski matahari bersinar terik di luar sana. Karena jika tidak, mungkin saja insiden yang melibatkan pisau dapur dan si usil Kano ini bisa berakibat pada jatuhnya korban jiwa daripada robeknya jaket seseorang.

Seto tersenyum santai. "Kelihatannya _Danchou_ harus melepaskan jaketnya untuk beberapa saat, eh?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Sewing**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – General

**Rate:** T, untuk pisau yang jadi penyebab utama di fic ini.

**Warning: **_Oneshot_. Fic pertama di fandom ini sekaligus menjawab tantangan _shindanmaker_. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san. **#headbow**

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Days punyanya Jin/Shizen no Teki-P.

**Keywords:** Donat (_donuts_), bantal (_cushion_), dan penjahit (_taylor_).

**Oo—O—oO**

"Jadi..."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menatap jaket yang terhampar di atas meja dengan pandangan berbeda. Ada yang menatap kesal, ada yang heran, dan ada pula yang tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Kano, selaku pelaku utama dari insiden '_ayun pisau robek jaket_' ini, hanya melempar pandangan keluar jendela sambil bersiul-siul santai; usaha untuk mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Kido yang lebih mengerikan daripada ayunan pisau manapun.

Dan ngomong-omong, karena hal itu juga, mereka punya masalah utama di sini.

Masalah yang berkaitan dengan jaket yang robek, peralatan menjahit, dan dompet Kido yang mirip bawang merah dari segi isi.

"...ini siapa yang mau dan bisa ngejahit?"

Nah. Pertanyaan yang jadi masalah utama sudah dilontarkan oleh Kisaragi Shintaro. Si remaja _hikikomori _itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Momo? Tidak mungkin. Ia hapal betul dengan kebiasaan adiknya. Terakhir kali idola remaja itu mencoba berbuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan rumah tangga, hal itu berakhir dengan nyaris hancurnya dapur rumah atau noda darah yang membentuk pola baru di taplak meja karena jari seseorang tertusuk jarum. Jadi coret dia dari kemungkinan '_orang yang bisa menjahitkan jaket _Danchou_'_. Toh, orangnya sendiri hanya cengar-cengir bersalah ketika Shintaro melempar pandangan ke arahnya.

Mary? Jangan. Salah-salah dia berakhir membuat hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan jumlah 'hal yang tidak diinginkan' itu sudah cukup dengan Kano yang tidak sengaja merobek jaket Kido hingga tercipta masalah ini.

Konoha? ...diragukan. Ketika Shintaro melempar pandangan ke arahnya pun, remaja berambut putih itu membuang muka. Tanda bahwa ia sangat tidak berharap untuk diminta menjahitkan pakaian yang kini terhampar dengan artistiknya di atas meja.

Seto?

"Waah, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kisaragi_-kun_. Aku tidak sehebat yang kamu pikirkan, kok~"

"..." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Shintaro langsung mencoret nama Seto dari daftar '_orang yang bisa menjahit_' dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan dia untuk menjahit," ucap Kido dengan penuh dendam; rusak sudah jaket favoritnya di tangan salah satu dari dua teman masa kecil dan saudara angkatnya. "Kalau dia bisa menjahitnya sendiri, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan pada kalian."

"Dan itu berarti kamu juga enggak bisa ngejahit, 'kan?"

Kano langsung bungkam kembali begitu _death glare_ seorang Tsubomi Kido terlempar ke arahnya.

Akhir kata, sesi pertama pertemuan Mekakushi Dan berakhir dengan ketiadaan kandidat untuk menjahitkan jaket favorit sang _Danchou_ tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepeserpun biaya.

...ngomong-omong, kok kayaknya ada yang hilang, ya?

**.**

Kido menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan skeptis. Dilemparnya pandangan bernada sama ke arah si sulung Kisaragi sambil bertanya, "Apa kau yakin hal ini akan berhasil?"

Bukan Shintaro yang menjawab, melainkan gadis virtual berambut biru yang ada di dalam ponsel si remaja berjaket merah. "Tentu saja~ Siapa tahu di antara kita punya bakat tersembunyi untuk menjahit tapi malu-malu kucing menunjukkannya, 'kan~?" jawabnya ceria dan kekanakan, tidak mempedulikan tatapan ngeri dari Shintaro kalau-kalau kerusakan di jaket itu tambah lebar.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Kido menatap ke arah anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain. Bulir keringat tampak menggantung di belakang kepalanya saat menyadari siapa anggota pertama yang menjadi kandidat untuk '_menjahitkan jaket yang robek_'. _Hints_: jaket hijau, orang yang murah senyum, dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun juga.

"Kau yakin bisa memperbaikinya, Seto?"

Remaja berambut hitam itu masih tersenyum ketika ia menjawab dengan, "Tidak~" plus tampang inosennya.

Kido _facepalm_.

Seto tersenyum geli. "Tapi akan kucoba untuk tidak menambah kerusakannya, tenang saja."

Ambil jarum dan benang, masukkan benang ke dalam jarum dan—

-_krik, krik, krik_.

Mary berkedip berkali-kali. Mata pink-nya menatap heran benang yang tidak juga mau menuruti permintaan Seto untuk masuk ke dalam lubang jarum meski sudah dicoba berulang kali. Ditariknya pelan lengan baju Konoha yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Begitu si remaja yang juga berambut putih dan bermata pink menoleh, gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya itu bertanya, "Kenapa benangnya tidak mau masuk ke lubang jarum?"

Konoha tersenyum maklum. "Karena benangnya nakal dan pemalas, makanya tidak mau masuk ke sana meski tali kesabaran Seto putus sekalipun."

Percakapan yang sukses membuat Momo harus menahan tawa agar tidak dikira menghina usaha Seto yang masih tetap gagal sampai sekarang.

**.**

Setelah kesabaran Seto putus dan harus dipisahkan sebelum ada insiden lainnya, kini giliran Konoha untuk mengambil alih posisi kandidat penjahit masa depan Mekakushi Dan. Benang dan jarum sudah ada di tangan, tinggal memasukkannya dan mulai menjahit dengan aman dan tentram.

Itu, sampai Ene tiba-tiba menyadari keanehan yang ada di sana.

"Kalau menjahit bukannya dimulai dari bagian dalam dulu, ya? Kalau begitu 'kan kelihatan banget jahitannya..."

Konoha berhenti menjahit. Diperhatikannya hasil jahitan tangannya sendiri. Benar saja kata Ene; jahitannya memang terlihat mencolok karena dimulai dari luar.

Singkat kata, nama 'Konoha' tergusur dari daftar kandidat '_Penjahit Masa Depan Mekakushi Dan_' dan jahitan itu harus dibongkar.

Dan sejak kapan insiden ini jadi ajang lomba jahit-menjahit antar anggotanya?

**.**

Semua memandang Momo skeptis, terutama Shintaro yang hanya bisa komat-kamit dan berharap dengan amat sangat tidak akan ada insiden yang lebih parah daripada yang terjadi sekarang. Sudah cukup ia melihat dapur rumah yang nyaris terlalap api karena ulah adiknya saat Momo masih SMP, sudah cukup pula ia terkapar di kamarnya dan harus pergi ke kamar mandi berulang kali dengan perut bermasalah semenjak ia memakan hasil karya sang Adik beberapa minggu lalu. Dan terakhir kali Momo menjahitkan bajunya yang tidak sengaja robek saat tersangkut di paku dekat pintu kamarnya, hasilnya sangat amat tidak karuan.

"Apa _Master_ yakin Momo-_imouto_ bisa menjahit dengan aman?" bisik Ene pelan. Sendirinya dia khawatir akan terjadi kerusakan yang lebih besar.

"...jujur sejujur jujurnya jujur, Ene, aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau ingat soal kaosku yang berubah peran jadi keset itu..."

Keduanya menelan ludah. Berusaha untuk tetap optimis dan percaya pada Momo adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, meski dua-duanya terasa sangat sulit untuk dilakukan—apalagi kalau melihat tatapan Konoha yang sudah berubah dari ragu menjadi ngeri sampai bersembunyi di balik sofa di samping Mary.

"O-oke... Akan kucoba untuk memperbaikinya..." Dengan tangan yang gemetaran hebat dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras? Tidak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang berani percaya dengan ucapan Momo barusan.

Siapa itu yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Momo mulai menjahit?

Baru saja Momo akan menarik jarum ke atas ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan sosok Hibiya (ah, ini dia anggota yang hilang) dan Kano yang tampak kelelahan seperti halnya orang yang baru menempuh perjalanan super jauh. Di tangan Kano, terdapat plastik yang berisi kotak. Dari aroma yang menggugah selera, Mary memperkirakan kalau isinya adalah makanan enak—entah apa jenisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan biarkan _Oba-san_ menjahit apapun, _Danchou_!"

"_Oba-san_?!"

Tidak mengacuhkan protes dari Momo tentang nama panggilannya yang berubah tiba-tiba, Hibiya melangkah ke arah jaket yang robek dan mulai menjahit tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Benang masuk ke lubang jarum dengan lancar, jahitan dimulai dari dalam, dan hasilnya beberapa menit kemudian pun terlihat rapi.

Shintaro menghela napas lega karena Momo tidak jadi menjahit, Ene bersorak riang bersama Momo dan Mary karena akhirnya masalah sudah tuntas blas, Konoha berhenti ngambek di balik sofa, dan Seto kembali ke mode ramah nan murah senyumnya yang biasa.

Kido, di lain sisi, menatap si pelaku utama dari insiden '_ayun pisau robek jaket_' pagi ini dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sejak kapan kau pergi menjemput Hibiya, Kano?"

"Saat Seto mulai hilang kesabaran karena pasangan jarum dan benang," jawabnya kalem sambil mengistirahatkan diri di sofa samping Kido berdiri. Kotak yang mulai terabaikan ditaruh di tempat kosong antara dirinya dan sang _Danchou_, dan tanda tanya bermunculan di atas kepala Kido saat menyadari apa sebenarnya isi kotak tersebut.

"Donat?" Donat favoritnya, kalau boleh ditambahkan.

"Yah, donat. Permintaan maaf sudah merusak jaket, mungkin?" sahut Kano tanpa melihat. Kido menatap sosok berambut coklat itu tiis sebelum memilih duduk, membuka tutup kotak, dan mulai menikmati isinya. "Ini namanya sogokan, bodoh."

"Apapun itu..."

"...terimakasih, ngomong-omong."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sementara anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain masih bersorak gembira dan menyelamati Hibiya atas terpilihnya ia sebagai '_Penjahit Masa Depan Mekakushi Dan_' ("Hah? Julukan macam apa itu?" gumam si bocah yang baru sampai, _clueless_), Kano tertidur pulas dalam hitungan detik di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantal yang sebenarnya untuk sandaran. Wajahnya damai, meski keringat masih mengalir lumayan deras sehabis berlari entah berapa jauh.

Kido tersenyum tipis. Dihabiskannya terlebih dahulu donat yang sudah setengah jalan ia makan sebelum menaruh bantal lain di bawah kepala Kano.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Kano."

**.**

**.**

_**The end**_**. **


End file.
